The College Prep
by Shaturu
Summary: Ahhh.. college. Good memories, good memories indeed.
1. Impressions

**The College Prep (IS BACK!)**

A Fairy Tail Fanfic Created By Shaturu

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail and all characters and concepts associated with it.

**Important Note: Hi everyone, long time no see! I apologize for the sudden deletion of the story. Many things, good and bad, have been happening lately and keeping me extremely occupied. But the good news is that I have decided to reupload the first two chapters of this story. The third installment will be released sometime this weekend. And for those new to the story, enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: Impressions

* * *

"Here we are, son" said the plump middle-aged man residing in the driver's seat of the sporty Honda Odyssey Minivan as the gray vehicle pulled up and came to a stop along the outer perimeter of the sidewalk bordering the front of the main campus.

College freshman Jellal Fernandes sighed and reluctantly cocked his head to the left, peering out his respective window to get a glimpse at the new school he would be attending for the next several years.

What he discerned through the transparent glass was the comprehensive student-infested courtyard of the prestigious Magnolia University. The wide, rectangular area was coated in a layer of cobblestone, and complemented with strips of shaven grass and other shrubbery. Coextending equidistant from either side were broad, slab structures, expressed by columns of double casement windows and interconnected by a tall, equilateral building reminiscent to that of a Roman Catholic Church at centermost point.

"Ah… college," Mr. Fernandes said nostalgically with a satisfied expression, squinting out the window and making a series of piggish snort sounds as he continually held back the mucus in his nose. "I remember it as if it were only yesterday." _Snort._

"Sure you do," Jellal replied sarcastically, hurriedly unbuckling his seat belt and reaching his arm for the door, swinging it open and stepping out into the sunlight.

"Honey, wait up!" shouted his overly enthusiastic mother, who hopped out of the vehicle from the passenger side, her brunette hair swaying in rhythm with her hot-pink purse all throughout the process.

Jellal looked at the embarrassing figure he called his mom from across the vehicle with a "we already talked about this" sort of look, and placed his fingers around the ridge of his nose and sighed a breath of irritation as his tubby father departed from the van as well.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Honey, were just going to help you carry your bags with you to your dorm" She said reassuringly, walking around the back-side of the vehicle while the father rubbed his slimy nose against his Hawaiian button-up shirt with a _snort._

"Mom, I thought we already went over this," Jellal said as he waved his hands around in correlation to his speech, while his mother was taking the liberty of opening the trunk, ignoring her son's plea. "You two agreed not to leave the vehicle once we got here."

"Pfffffft!" she replied in full while waving her hand dismissively, "that's just insanity," the coupon fanatic went on, digging through the back of the vehicle and pulling out a medium-sized leather suitcase. "Now here."

"God," Jellal groaned, reluctantly accepting the suitcase from his mother while Mr. Fernandes, who was mumbling things to himself, bent over to pick up a smudged penny he spotted on the ground with an audible _snort._

"Oh quit being such a whiner," his mother mocked as she slammed the trunk shut with a _click._"What are you, embarrassed of us?" she asked, placing her hands around her hips.

Jellal looked back and forth between the two buffoons who claimed to be his parents. His eyes first met his butterball of a father, who was squinting up at him through the sun with his arms folded beneath his man-boobs and his feet awkwardly positioned against the cement. He then looked over at his empty-headed mother and her flamboyant stilettos while she glared at him expectantly, tapping her right heel with a clack across the ground.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Fernandes. _Snort._

The soft expression on Jellal's face radically shifted and transformed as he tried to hold back a burst of laughter creeping up his throat, which soon got the best of him. "Hahahaha!" He laughed in a pitch comparable to that of a young girl, hunching his back and squinting his eyes in amusement while he darted his index finger at the two clowns before him.

His mother shot him a cold look in response, her brows furrowing and the rate of her heel clacking against the ground increasing in speed. _Clack Clack Clack_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jellal sniggered, "I couldn't help myself," he giggled.

"Let's just go," his mother growled.

* * *

The dormitory hall was a fairly narrow passageway, striped shades of citrine and tones of sienna, which were better illuminated by the decking of various mounted foyer lights that were suspended from the dark ceiling. Alongside the hall from left to right were several thick-bordered doors, each accompanied with an artistic tile and labeled with an emboldened number indicating the respective dorm room. Atop the tiled floor of the corridor, students and parents alike busily traveled in and out through the nexus of rooms, carrying boxes, cases and bens of sorts.

"And here we are…" said Jellal, accompanied by his parents before the door to his assigned room, "room 008" he read aloud, then proceeded to draw his free hand towards the knob just until his mother spoke.

"You sure this is the right room honey?" Mrs. Fernandes asked, looking up and down the bustling halls with worry.

"It was on the paper," Jellal replied robotically, his hand lingering over the bronze door knob.

"You should double-check."

"Mom, I assure you this is the right room."

"Son, do as your mother asks." _Snort._

"Jesus Christ you two should just─"

And his voice trailed off as the door made a _click_and opened before them. A tall, slim man sporting a bright yellow-amber dress shirt and embellished in a pair of long black slacks stood in the doorway with his arms folded beneath his chest. His dark, mysterious eyes came into contact with Jellal's; creating an extended moment of awkwardness as not even a word was spoken. The dark-skinned man pushed his black bang to the side, furrowing his spiked brows before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you the freshman?" the rather handsome adolescent asked, lifting a hand slightly in Jellal's direction.

"Yes. Jellal Fernandes. Pleasure to meet you," he said with a firm smile, holding out his hand respectfully (a real-world skill he had developed into a habit throughout his various job interviews in the past years).

"Ren Akatsuki at your service," replied the dark-haired man with a slick smile and a nod to his head, accepting Jellal's offer of friendship and extending his arm out, shaking his hand.

Jellal nodded courteously, oblivious to his father, who waddled ahead of him and butted his round, layered head into the room from aside Ren, peering suspiciously into its depths.

"No drugs in here I hope," Mr. Fernandes said with a loud _snort_as he sniffled a glob of mucus trailing from his right nostril, Ren looking daggers at him.

Jellal's eyes widening, he rushed forth towards his father. "Wow! Dad, dad, dad" Jellal repeated in a persistent tone, stepping forward and reaching his arm out and around his lumpy father, pushing him back out from the doorway "Go with mom and get the bags."

"But son─"

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Jellal urged, abruptly shoving his father, who caught his foot on the floor, stumbling over and flapping his arms around like a penguin as he was thrown into the center of the hall in which his mother stood with a bemused expression.

His parents tripping and tumbling down the hall in the direction of the edge of the dormitory, Jellal returned his attention to Ren, who nodded and led him through the doorway and into the bedroom.

"Now, let me properly introduce you to the other two," stated Ren, pushing the door against the wall and stepping aside for Jellal to enter before him.

_Ah-Hem_, he started with a raised fist before his mouth, just before beginning his introductions.

"This," he began, directing his eyes in the northeastern corner of the room in which existed a blondie equipped with a pair of large headphones and seated at a personal computer station slurping from a cup of noodles within his lap, "is Jason," he said.

"Alright," Jellal said with a nod to his head, making out familiar lyrics to a popular rock song emanating from the headphones.

"Jason," Ren repeated, this time in a slightly higher tone.

"I got that," Jellal responded, wondering for a split second if Ren had short-term memory loss.  
_Cough_"Jason!"

Suddenly the blondie shot upright with a spill of his hot ramen, spinning 90 degrees to the right in his desk chair and facing Ren and Jellal while removing his head phones. "Huh?" he responded loudly.

Ren made a er-hem sound as he pointed his left index finger directly at Jellal.

"Oh!" Shouted the blondie in an unnecessarily loud voice upon grasping the situation at last. "Hey man!" He greeted with a quick wave of his right hand. "Name's Jason!"

"Nice to meet you Jason, the name's─"

"Kevin, right? From Oshibana Town?" he cut in, bluntly lifting his right index finger.

"Um no, it's─"

"His name's Jellal," Ren interrupted, making brief eye contact with Jason, who sat casually in his desk chair, proudly displaying his black Iron Maiden t-shirt.

"Oh that's right… Jellal," Jason enunciated with emphasis, leaning back in his seat. "You're that kid from South Gate right?"

Jellal nodded, setting down his suitcase.

"Cool, man!" Jason replied with excitement in his voice, readjusting his headphones and spinning his chair once more, returning his attention to his techie computer projects.

"Anyways, that's Jason," Ren spoke. "He knows just about everything there is to know about computers: Java; HTML; Flash; PHP; Action Script; C+; My SQL; you name it; he knows it," he continued, sweeping a bang to the side and folding his arms together. "He's your typical comic geek. He reads them all: Superman; Fantastic Four; Green Lantern; Dragon Ball; Dr. Slump; Buso Renkin; Knights of the Zodiac," he listed, turning his head in Jellal's direction and adding "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan" in a very well enunciated tone, which gave him a bewildered look. "That's right; I know a thing or two about comics myself."

"Alright…" Jellal replied.

"Oh, he's also got a weird thing for aliens," said Ren, who was leading Jellal passed the blondie, whose desk was decorated with a collage of star trek posters. Don't believe a word he says, or you might end up like him yourself," he warned.

"Got it."

"Lastly, we have this guy," stated Ren, who was now standing over a mattress containing the sleeping body of a student at the west side of the room.

Jellal gave the sleeping stranger a very odd, peculiar look, before asking: "Who is he?"

"Midnight," Ren answered swiftly, looking down at the black-haired fellow. "At least that's what we all call him. No one knows his real name. It isn't even recorded in the school's computer network. We just decided to call him Midnight because he's always wondering around campus at that hour, doing God-knows-what."

"Weird…" Jellal muttered, glancing up and down the intimidating figure of the college junior.

"One thing you should know about him though," said Ren.

"What's that?" Jellal asked in response, his eyes glued to the oddly clothed man, who resembled that of a sort of gothic street punk.

"Never wake him up," he stated flatly. "Ever," he added. "It's tabooed," he said, making direct eye contact with Jellal. "Worst mistake of your life," Ren continued, jabbing his finger towards Jellal's nose in a warning gesture. "End of story."

"Alright then…." Jellal said in a bewildered tone and with raised, curious brows, turned away from the bed just in time as the chunky figure of his father appeared in the doorway.

"Son, get out here," urged the red-faced, panting Mr. Fernandes while directing his thumb in the direction outside the room and hunching over slightly. "Your mother… _pant_… needs your help." _Snort_.

Jellal and Ren turned at each other and made eye contact once more, before Jellal, with a series of complaints, reluctantly joined his klutzy father in the main hall.

* * *

"Honey!" Mr. Fernandes called out while reaching his hand out, scrambling to keep up with his wife, who skipped along through the main hall of the dormitory as if she were a small child, tripping students and knocking over supplies. "Honey!"

"Dad!" Jellal shouted in irritation, who was leaning against the wall near his room door as he watched his parents, with embarrassment, take the spotlight in the dormitory.  
Mr. Fernandes, who was clearly exhausted from the small amount of walking he had been doing, then spun around in his direction (nearly falling over himself in the process), giving up on chasing down his wife.

"I gotta get the rest of the bags," his father said while flapping his left hand up as he began walking in Jellal's direction. _Snort_"Just go and─"

"Just don't talk to me right now thank you," Jellal interrupted quickly, raising his hand before his face as his father continued down the hall towards the back exit.  
Jellal tipped his head downward; peering down at the blank floor as an ordinary female student strode passed him. "Awww sad face," she teased with a cheery smile and a giggle, continuing down her path.

He lazily lifted his head with half-closed eyes. "Wow you are _so_annoying," he said irritably to the stranger with a roll to his eyes, leaning up against the wall and staring up towards the ceiling at this point while the girl disappeared amongst the mass of students further down the hall.

A moment later, Ren appeared, carrying a thin red book, from within the depths of Room 008, passing by the mopey Jellal and motioning him to the center of the hallway. "We call it the Hot Freshmen 55," he began, moving aside for a student to pass by and opening the book before Jellal. "Lucy Heartfilia; Bisca Connell; Cana Alberona" he listed, swiftly flipping through the pages. "And 51 other hot babies," he added, his eyes following a well-endowed female passing them from the right.

"Oh my God, it's her!" Ren exclaimed all of a sudden, freezing and stiffening in place as his eyes met the stare of a voluptuous black-haired girl in a white lace tank top and tight jeans reaching no further than her knees at the far northern end of the hall. "Tell me she sees me; she sees me!" he went on; using his left arm to support himself against the wall aside Jellal to create a 'cool' look for himself. The woman's mystifying eyes met Jellal's as she slowly began to approach the two of them, her heels clacking against the floor.

"She's tied for number one on my to-do list, so don't steal my thunder you hear me?" Ren warned, just as the woman came before them.

"Hi," she said in a sensual tone with an enticing smile, her eyes scanning Jellal's physical features from bottom to top with exciting pleasure.

"Welcome. Master Ren Akatsuki at your service," cut in Ren with a slight bow of his head.

"I'm Ultear," replied the attractive dark-haired woman; paying no attention to Ren while she focused her gaze on his blue-haired counterpart.

"Jellal."

"I'm Ren," he broke in again.

"Hi Jellal."

"Hi," Jellal replied softly with a plain expression, a faint smile becoming present on his face.

"He has a girlfriend," Ren interrupted, catching the woman's attention.

"No I don─"

"Lucky guy," said the girl with an astounded look, her curvy lips parted.

"He's in a rock band," Jellal lied, looking up at Ren, who replied with confusion.

Ultear gave Ren an odd, uninterested look. "It was lovely to meet you guys," she said, curving her smooth lips into an attractive smile. "Jellal," she added with a nod just before turning around and walking off, looking back at him once more before departing from the hall; her hips swaying the entire way.

Ren's facial features tightened and swelled up in frustration. "It's on…" Ren muttered to himself, clenching his fist and turning to face Jellal and jabbing his finger into his chest several times. "I will _cut_you!" He threatened, at the brink of tears at this point, and leaving before Jellal could respond.

Jellal remained standing in the center of the hall, looking back at him with a horrified look.

* * *

**Continue on to Chapter 2!  
**


	2. Ren's Amazing FirstClass Tour

**The College Prep**

* * *

A Fairy Tail Fanfic Created By **Shaturu**

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail and all characters and concepts associated with it.

**Chapter 2: Ren's Amazing First-Class Tour**

* * *

"Yes mom, I know…" Jellal insisted with exasperation, ignoring his mother's objections and exerting great effort in wrestling with her towards the open car door. "Now get..." He breathed, shoving the woman flailing in his arms across the curb, "in…" he growled, budging her forward and kicking her into the driver's seat of the van, "the car!" he grunted, slamming the door shut with a loud _bang._

"But honey─!" she protested, gritting her teeth and desperately clinging onto the door knob.

"Mom…!" Jellal grumbled, frantically grappling with his mother in order to restrain her from escaping the vehicle. "Stop stop stop stop stop!" he urged, frenziedly throwing his hand over the chrome door lock, grunting as she scratched and slapped at his fingers.

"Honey!" Shouted the overweight Mr. Fernandes in an authoritative tone from the passenger's seat, "Calm down, calm down!" he breathed, struggling to hold her back while she continued to thrash about like a mad woman.

"Let go…" Mrs. Fernandes growled, flinching and fiercely kicking and slapping at her two opponents, "of me!" she shouted, using her purse in smacking Jellal several times on the forehead, who cursed and clasped his aching head in defeat while her husband retreated after a hard kick in the gut, wincing and gasping in pain.

"Ouch…" Jellal complained, clutching onto his red-colored forehead and gritting his teeth in pain.

His mother's brows puckered into a frown. _Hmph!_"Serves you right, young man!" she shot back curtly, folding her arms, turning away from him and staring out the windshield poutily.

"God…" Jellal panted, "Mom, you're going to have to let me go…"

"Like Hell I do!"

"Jennifer…" Mr. Fernandes wheezed, "he's got a point…" he coughed, hunching over. "Just let him go…" _snort._

"You too?" She asked, astonished. "Geez what a husband you are…" she said in a persnickety manner.

"Thanks dad," said Jellal, still caressing his forehead.

"Just doing my job…" his father replied, bending forward more. "She's insane anyways" he coughed, smirking as he earned himself a hard smack on the shoulder.

Mrs. Fernandes looked over at her son through the side window, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him intensely for a few moments. She then started the ignition, placing her hands on each side of the steering wheel.

"Whatever," she snapped back, composing herself and placing her foot over the pedal. "Just make sure you brush your teeth," she said, the engine rumbling. "And floss… don't forget to floss!" she scolded, pointing a finger at him through the window.

_Sigh_"Yes mom I know…" Jellal replied exasperatedly, looking away from the vehicle with an irritated expression on his face.

"Be a good boy now!" his mother called over the engine, his father throwing in his share of last-minute and-if-you're-going-to-have-sex-wear-a-condom advice. "We love you!" she shouted, the van departing at last.

Jellal sighed. "God I hope no one heard that..." he muttered, his eyes following the Honda driving off into the distance, knocking over a series of trash and recycle bins lined up along the opposing sidewalk.

"Interesting parents you have there," came a familiar voice from behind, causing him to jump and go _huh?_in surprise.

"Soooo.. this is your first year huh?" asked Ren, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Ahh! Jellal immediately raised his arms over his head defensively, flinching nervously as he took a step back. "Please don't cut me please don't cut me!" he squealed, his body trembling in place.

"Cut you?" he repeated, surprised. "Ohhhh you mean _that_?" he went on, recalling the events of earlier that day. "Don't worry, no hard feelings man. It's all good," he said reassuringly, nodding his head.

Jellal lowered his guard slightly, still trembling a bit. "R-really?" he fidgeted, unsure of whether to believe him or not.

"Pssshhht," Ren spat, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not one to hold grudges… besides, were bros aren't we?" he asked, offering his hand out with a slick smile.

Jellal looked at his dark-skinned roommate for a moment, deciding whether or not to hold his offer as true. And then, after a brief stare-off, he nodded affirmatively.

"Bros," Jellal answered, shaking hands and bumping fists.

"Now…" Ren began, pivoting around Jellal and casually swinging his arm over his shoulder, "you're new here, right?" he asked, peering up at the front of the illustrious school and wincing in the hot, gleaming sunlight.

"Yeah," Jellal responded, looking in the same direction as Ren. "First year here."

"Well then… I think you're in need of an appropriate, proper introduction, my friend," he replied spiritedly, a hot-shot smile forming upon his lips.

Jellal raised his left brow, turning his head towards his dark-haired partner in search of more information. "What sort of introduction?" he asked.

"Heh…" started Ren, a smug grin extending across his face "I call it…" he began, raising his hand out before them, beholding the sight of the large, densely populated main campus.

Jellal's eyes followed, tracing the direction in which Ren swept his hand horizontally across the crowded schoolyard.

"Ren's Amazing First-Class Tour."

* * *

"First stop," Ren began, a chorus of chattering, gossiping and other discourse breaking out as they entered the wide area, "the cafeteria."

Footing into the grand area and inhaling the intoxicating smell of delicious food, Jellal spared a moment to survey and familiarize himself with the lunchroom.

The light-filled, populous commons (which smelled of hot biscuits and steaming turkey soup) was an immense, two-story dining hall painted in various shades of cordovan and sand-brown, comprising of several dozens of circular, auburn-colored tables each accompanied with four medium brown, upright oak chairs. At the far north-eastern corner of the lower section of the area resided a designated area titled Berry's Deli, well-known for its scrumptious club sandwiches and fresh banana bread muffins; served nice and tasty to its educated customers. Existing at the opposite end was Francesco's Pizza, a popular joint hosting a large variety of exceptional Italian goods. Directly above, arranged atop the second floor and bordered in a dark railing was Tahashi's Yakiniku, best-known for its charismatic chef, Mr. Toriyama, (Goshujin-sama) rather than its splendid grilled meat.

"Hungry?" Ren asked, taking a step towards the scented dessert counter. "Then reward yourself with one of these fantastic delicacies," he said, helping himself to some mochi, which he then stuffed into his mouth. "Mmm.. Mochi ice cream" he mumbled delightedly, serving himself another. "Delicious."

Jellal followed suite, approaching the counter and nodding at the chef, then reaching his hand out and grabbing hold of a medium-sized, strawberry-flavored rice cake which he began to devour.

"As you can see," he said as he turned away from the counter, chewing down and swallowing the rest of his bite-sized snack, "the lunchroom is split into two sections: the lower commons, where we are" he continued, _cough_, "and the upper commons," he went on, looking towards the second floor, "where, obviously, we aren't."

Jellal, his mouth full of mochi, simply nodded with a muffled _mhm_.

"Here's how it works…" he continued, stepping forward and leading him into the center of the packed lunchroom, "rookies, greenhorns, and other small fry like you, stay down here," he said, while the big boys… like _myself_," he added smugly, "kick it upstairs."

Jellal, wanting to say something, scarfed down the remains of his snack. "So I can't… _swallow_... go upstairs?" he asked.

Ren's response was quick. "Yup," he said. "You see… the students here at MU are bound by a social contract," he began, seating himself at an empty table, Jellal sitting just across from him. "An implicit agreement among the members of a society to cooperate for _social benefits_," he added with emphasize.

He received somewhat of an odd look from Jellal, who seemed bewildered by his professional choice of words.

"Dictionary."

"Ah."

"Anyways," Ren continued, his hands clasped together along the surface of the table as he spoke. "As a student, you are bound by this unwritten agreement. There is no escaping it…" he went on in a serious manner, "there are no loopholes."

"Then how am I supposed to get any yakiniku?" Jellal asked.

"You don't."

_Gasp_.

"And if you happen to violate the contract…" Ren began, looking up and around the lunchroom nervously.

Jellal's eyes widened. "What happens?" he asked, horrified.

Ren looked back at Jellal, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"…Castration…"

Right there Jellal lost his appetite. The color in his face paled a few shades as he suddenly felt the urgent need to cover his private area.

* * *

Their next destination (reeking of mothballs, stale perfume, and strong cologne) was rather quiet and deserted in contrast with the school's lively cafeteria, and less than a fourth the size. The noiseless area, colored in shades of grays and reds, was decked with several rosewood aisles, all containing wide selections of books; magazines; dictionaries; comics; encyclopedias; and other sorts of reading material suitable for the various needs of each individual student. In the far northeastern corner of the space resided the common study area, which was a spot consisting of several round, wooden tables accompanied by generic schoolhouse chairs in which sat students engaged in their studies or simply surfing the internet using the free wi-fi to their advantage. Lastly, stationed in the west center was the librarian's counter, where a group of terribly foul-smelling old people sat wondering what was with death's delay.

"This is the main library," Ren said in a low, whisper tone upon entering the large, book-filled area.

Jellal sniffed his nose with an unpleasant, disgusted look on his face. "Smells like mothballs and stale perfume" he whispered, his eyes watering as if someone had slammed a hammer on his toe as he were cutting onions.

"Well that's because..." said Ren, walking him down the Woman's Magazine aisle and searching for a fascinating issue, "old people smell like shit," he coughed, peeking around in hopes that none of the half-dead librarians heard his comment.

Jellal made a low whistle and turned around, facing the opposite book stand, which contained an assortment of car magazines.

"Can I help you with something?"

Ren yelped and jumped in surprise, quickly concealing the playboy magazine (special Kardashian edition) behind his back as he turned to face the young, blue-haired lady before them. "H-hi Levy!" he said nervously, clutching onto the magazine behind him.

Jellal looked away from his classic car magazine, towards the short girl in the red reading spectacles who dawned a loose-fitting bright-yellow blouse, casual black slacks, and a warm, cheery smile.

"Ren!" It's been a while!" she exclaimed happily, looking up at him (for he was much taller than herself) and then taking notice in his guilt. "I see you have quite the taste in books..." she teased with a naughty grin.

"What? what are you talking about?" he asked, startled. "I was j-just inspecting to make sure everything was appropri─

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted, waving her hand and disregarding his excuse. "Anyyyyways," she said, smiling and adjusting her specs, "who's your friend?" she asked curiously, looking at Jellal.

"I'm─"

"He's Jellal," Ren cut in. "He's new here," he said.

"Jellal?" She repeated, a bit astonished. "Wow that is a really cool name!" she exclaimed. "I'm super jealous."

Flattered, he scratched at the back of his head. "Well it isn't that cool... just another name," he replied modestly.

"And your hair.." she went on, "its so... blue!" she declared eagerly. "I just loooove that color," she said, holding a short stack of books up against her breast. "Can't you tell?"

Jellal nodded. He was taking a liking to this girl. Perhaps it had something to do with their matching hair color.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce myself!" she said astonished, clasping her hands to her cheeks. "I'm Levy, Levy McGarden," she said, smiling and offering her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Levy," Jellal greeted, shaking her hand with a smile.

She nodded, and then looked over at Ren once again. "Anyways, what are you doing, lurking around here Ren? I know it isn't a habit of yours."

And before he could respond, she answered her own question.

"Oh wait! Is this another one of those 'Ren's Super Fantastic Tour' things?" she asked, lifting a finger.

Ren exhaled, turning away slightly. "Ren's Amazing First Class Tour..." he sighed, "you get that mixed up every time."

Levy slapped herself on the forehead. "Right..."

"Well I should get going now.." she continued, crudely gathering her supplies. "Unfortunately, Mr. Azuma has little patience.." she said, excusing herself and moving passed them. "Catch you later Ren... she said as she made her way out the aisle. "And it was nice meeting you Jellal! Enjoy the tour!" she called out before vanishing into the western exit.

"She's nice," said Jellal, staring off.

"That's Levy for you... now, anyways" continued Ren. "We got more places to go to."

"Like?"

* * *

"The swimming pool!" Ren (now in nothing but a pair of red swimming trunks) shouted over from up above, climbing up a long white ladder leading to the top of the higher dive board, which hovered about ten feet over the pool.

"When did you change into that!" Jellal roared from below, who stood along the tiled edge of the deeper side of the pool, the smell of chlorine filling his nostrils.

Ren wobbled a bit from the tip of the diving board as he strapped on his hot-pink goggles, preparing himself to hop off in a dramatic fashion, and by doing so impress the young ladies across the room.

"Just watch… and learn…" he said confidently. He then bent forward, sticking his butt out and shaking it for a moment as he brought his hands out together with a _clap_. "Surf's up!"

* * *

_ssssssssss_.

"Where are we now?" Jellal asked, his voice echoing off the enclosing walls surrounding them.

"The bathroom," replied Ren, who looked to his right at Jellal as he maintained his urination. "Taking a piss break."

Jellal nodded, looking down at himself and monitoring his 'progress'. "Is this part of the tour?"

Ren shook his head. "Just taking a piss my friend."

* * *

"And here...!" Ren started, raising his voice to compete with the sounds produced by an ongoing basketball game, "we have the gymnasium!"

The comprehensive, rectangular arena, bordered in sets of burgundy bleachers and wrapped in cadet gray walls, was quite luxurious in appearance. The 94 by 50 foot expanse consisted of a wide, hardwood floor constructed of maple planks running in the same direction as the longer court dimensions. At the center circle of the stage was the school team's name and logo (Magnolia Wolves), which shone brightly under the indoor stadium lights connecting with the ceiling overhead. At each end of the long court existed league-standard, ten-foot-high basketball hoops, each containing rims of precisely 18 inches in diameter. Lastly, occupying the court were various female basketball players engaged in an intense practice game of hoops.

Jellal stood aside Ren at the entrance, his eyes following the players as they strode back and forth across the court dribbling the basketball, their shoes screeching along the hardwood floor.

"Looks like we're just in time for the end of the fourth quarter…" said Ren with a grin, who folded his arms while he entertained himself with watching the women. "The Magnolia Wolves…" he stated with a sigh of pleasure, "hot girls in short-shorts."

Jellal watched in awe as ten, sweating, beautiful girls, breasts bouncing with their struggles, fought amongst themselves to score points for their respective teams. His eyes involuntarily traced their thick legs, reaching up their juicy thighs and sliding underneath their not-so-well-concealing auburn short-shorts, which allowed for him to witness their black panties every now and then while they continued to shoot baskets.

Then rang the buzzer.

"Nice gym…" he mumbled.

Ren stared a bit longer before speaking. "You watching Erza?" he asked plainly.

"Who?"

"Her…" he said, pointing his finger towards a particular scarlet-haired girl standing along the court.

Jellal couldn't believe he missed her.

She was, by far, the most beautiful of them all. She was of a slight tan, slender, large-breasted, and of average height. Her hair, up in an elegant ponytail and extending down close to her waist, was of a captivating shade of bright scarlet. Her shorts stretched just an inch or two below her large bottom, and the black tank top she wore hugged against her belly, which appeared as a slight (but noticeable) curve in her midsection. Not taking notice of her admirer, she stood in place, her arms folded just below her bosom as she spoke with one of her teammates.

"Erza Scarlet…" began Ren, pulling Jellal out of his hypnotized state. "All-star athlete hot babe extraordinaire," he said, stiffening upright. "She's hot, and she's got one hell of a fiery attitude to match it," he went on, turning his head and looking over at his blue-haired friend. "But she's untouchable."

"Untouchable?" Jellal repeated.

Ren nodded. "That's right. She's taken."

"By who?"

But before Ren had time to give him an answer, they were interrupted by the sudden emergence of someone from just behind the two of them.

"Just what do you two think you're doing here?" demanded an intimidating voice.

Simultaneously, both Jellal and Ren jolted upright of surprise and immediately spun around, shrieking in a high-pitched manner similar to that of a small girl and jumping back and shouting at the same time:

"Erza!"

Arms folded, she stood before them, leaning the majority of her weight onto her right leg and staring at them plainly through her deep, chocolate-brown eyes.

"You two shouldn't be here," she said flatly, her eyelids closing to complement her irritation. _Sigh_"Can you not see that we are conditioning?" she chided.

Ren was the one who replied. "Well, you see, I was just giving my friend here.. who's new to the school and all, a tour of the area, and─"

"There's nothing to see here," she interrupted curtly. "Now get going."

"My thoughts exactly!" replied Ren with a salute, hastily urging and shoving Jellal forward from behind. "We'll be going now!" he called out cheerily, forcing the protesting Jellal through the hall and out of the gymnasium.

Erza, chewing her gum, wasted a moment to look back at the two bothersome dimwits, seeing as Ren frantically pushed his blue-haired friend out from the gym.

"Idiots."

* * *

**Next Chapter on the Way!**


End file.
